Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles
Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles was a short-lived franchise, beginning in late 1994. It is a bridge between A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe Extreme. Deep behind enemy lines, World War II's greatest military hero leads a small platoon of soldiers on a top secret mission. The year is 1944, and Master Sergeant Robert Steven Savage is about to be ambushed by a traitor in his ranks! Fifty years after that fateful ambush, Savage's cryogenically frozen body is discovered among the ruins of a mysterious laboratory dating back to the 1940s. Incredibly, Savage is revived by the G.I. Joe team and given a special DNA formula to maintain his youth and super enhanced strength. Hawk gives him command of the Screaming Eagles, and the chance to avenge his fallen platoon. Once again, this "blast from the past" is about to show the world what being a hero is all about! The Sgt. Savage and his Screaming Eagles franchise featured the following primary components: *A toyline consisting of 17 action figures. *A single animated episode which was packaged with a Sgt. Savage action figure. General Hawk, Lady Jaye, Doc and Cobra Commander are all seen in the episode. *A pair of mini-comics which were packaged with Sgt. Savage and General Blitz action figures. Characters 'Sgt. Savage' A hard charger from the so-called "greatest generation" Robert Savage joined up in the waning days of 1942, ready to fight the good fight. A survivor of Omaha Beach and an infantry commander renowned for his skill, Savage was listed KIA after a German science facility he and his squad attacked exploded. In 1995 a documentary crew doing a special on the "super-science" of the Third Reich stumbled upon the cryogenically preserved body of Savage. After being restored, and acclimated to the changes time had brought, Savage was remanded to the custody of the G.I. Joe team for observation. Within a year however, Savage left the team, his "Screaming Eagles" in tow, and now operates as second-in-command of Special Counter-Terrorism Unit Delta. 'The Screaming Eagles' A team made of six well seasoned specialists on every technology and military field: *'D-Day': A former golden gloves champion, he is the heavy weapons specialist. *'Dynamite': Argentinian, he has a degree in science, he is the demolitions expert. *'Grill': Mechanic genius, creator of all the Eagles' arsenal and vehicles. *'Head Banger': A heavy metal rocker with a knack for communications systems. *'Mouse': A mountain of a man and the team's head hacker. *'Tank': He is the chief vehicle operator. Vehicles *P-40 Warhawk fighter plane *Grizzly SS-1 truck *Sherman M4A1 tank 'The I.R.O.N. Army' The "International Robotic Operations Network", a shadowy cabal of elite enemy cyber-soldiers from WWII: *'General Blitz': Garrison Krieger, a WWII American lieutenant, who really is a master geneticist and robotics genius working for the enemy. *'I.R.O.N. Troopers': A veritable army of cyber-behemoths created by Krieger during WWII as a "new master race" for world domination. *'I.R.O.N. Anvils': master vehicle operators, artillery experts and (apparently) the only non-cyborg enemies. Vehicles *I.R.O.N. Panther tank Category:Franchises Category: Sgt. Savage and the Screaming Eagles